


Hand of Terror

by PaperFox19



Series: Hand of... [4]
Category: Young Justice, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 17:05:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3297869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The next installment of my Hand of series, a remake of the terror twins episode. The team seeks help from an old friend to get another member of the team to infiltrate the prison in hopes of discovering the reason behind the 4 ice villain attack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Chapter 1 The Plan

The league ran dry on all leads on Omnious, so they instead turned their sights back onto the strange happenings before the incident. Like the four ice villains who attacked all on the same day. Two of the villains were sent to Belle Reve but the third was sent to Arkham and the fourth was sent to a juvenile facility, the league was alerted when the 4th requested transfer to Belle Reve.

Not believing in coincidences they set a plan in motion to prevent the worst case scenario. The league took on the Terror Twins, Superman took down Tommy while Wonder Woman took down his sister, Tuppence. When they were caught they had collars placed on them stripping them of their powers. Tommy was shocked and it was revealed that Superboy and Miss Martian would be going to Belle Reve in their place undercover.

Superboy was on edge, one being the fact that Superman was still ignoring him, the second was that Robin was missing for a couple days. Batman told him that Robin was on mission and was perfectly safe, but that did little to ease the clones mind. The third issue was Miss Martian, it was clear she was infatuated with him, but Conner didn’t like her that way he was in love with Robin and that wasn’t going to change, despite rejecting her the Martian girl continued to butt into his personal business.

The clone boy, was a good fit for Tommy, so it didn’t take much to disguise him, and Miss Martian had her powers. To make it look good Conner had to wear the inhibitor collar and felt completely weak, needless to say he didn’t like it.

“Batman are you sure sending those two in will be ok?” Aqualad asked, and Batman smirked.

“Who said I just sent in two, we’ve also got help on the inside.” Batman said, which had Aqualad very curious.

-x-

At Belle Reve

Some inmates passed by a cell full of flowers, thanks to good behavior the prisoner was able to surround himself with flowers and plants, and that was the perfect way to sneak someone in. Robin stepped out of the large plant that concealed him. “It’s good to see you again Robin.”

Robin was inside with another familiar face. “It’s great to see you to Ivan.” Poison Ivan, the cloned son of poison Ivy, the orange haired male had Robin dress as him. “So how are things with Superboy?” Ivan asked, Robin blushed but smiled.

“Things are going well, we have our ups and downs but doesn’t every relationship?”

“They do, it’s always how you handle the downs that make a relationship work.” Ivan said slipping his control collar around Robin’s neck.

“He gets a little possessive at times, but it’s cute in his own way.” 

“I look forward to seeing him again, I’m happy to help you guys out whenever you need me.”

“I meant to ask, aren’t you worried about helping us?” Robin asked out of curiosity.

“Not at all, the big bads don’t mess with me, even without my powers I’m still dangerous.” Ivan’s body changed into that of a flower, Robin picked him up and pierced the shirt he was wearing with him. The flower glowed and to the world Robin looked like Ivan. “Just be careful, since I’m free of my collar I can help you out if need be, but blowing your cover would be bad.”

“Understood.” Robin left Ivan’s cell, he passed by inmates, other villains some even he put away, and he had to admit he was nervous this would work. When Batman told him he was going to prison he seriously made it sound like he was in some major trouble. He got to sneak in by hiding in one of Ivan’s plants, he was to wear Ivan’s collar and pose as Ivan using his abilities. It was a simple trick Ivan could become a flower and project his human form, true it had limited range but with Robin wearing the flower that meant very little.

Boy was Superboy gonna be surprised.

Icicle Jr. arrived with “Tommy and Tuppence” Icicle seemed to have a thing for “Tuppence”. Once at Belle Reve they were given the breakdown of the facility, no escapes, the collars restricted their powers, not Miss Martians’ since she was pretending to be the terror twin. Then there were walls that could withstand Superman.

Miss Martian wasted no time to bring up Superboy’s issue with being weaker than Superman, this irritated him. Worst part he didn’t have Robin to talk to. Robin has been there for him, and always had an ear when he wanted to vent.

Conner and Icicle Jr. seemed to hit it off fine. Jr wanted to ask Tuppence out, and Conner had no issue with that. “Ooohh man you’re the best, if you ever have girl trouble I’d be glad to help.”

“Actually I had a question. Ya see my gal is different but she gets me, I think but she can be so secretive.”

“Girls are like that, if you can’t trust her leave the chick, but if you trust her enough then let her have her secrets.” Icicle Jr. said giving ‘Tommy’ a thumbs up.

“You are right, no one gets me like she does, so what if she has secrets I…love her!” He said excitedly.

“Who is it you love?” A familiar voice caused Superboy to whip his head around.

“Ivan?!”

“You know this guy Tommy?” Icicle asked, and Conner nodded.

“Oh we go back, not to far back but we know each other.” ‘Ivan’ wrapped an arm around Conner and leaned close to his ear. “I even know his girl-friend.” Robin stressed the word and Conner felt a shudder race up his spine.

“Oh really, so tell me how hot is she?” Superboy looked between the two, and didn’t know why but something told him he better watch what he says or he’ll be in big trouble. Ivan fought back his laughter, when Robin spotted Superboy, he’d know his love anywhere even in disguise, and after hearing his little conversation he decided to have some fun. It’s gonna be fun to mess with him.

To be continued


	2. Chap 2 Issues and Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Chap 2 Issues and Secrets

“She is very hot, and flexible.” The disguised Robin winked at the clone and it clicked.

“Well Ivan, it’s good to see you again.” The fake Tommy says. Icicle groans and grabs him by the shoulder.

“Dude I’m so jealous!” the ice villain groaned.

“I’m glad you made a friend and you’ve only been here a day I’m impressed.” Robin/Ivan says. Icicle looks at him.

“Hey aren’t you Poison Ivy’s kid, you know your mom is a total milf right?” Ivan told Robin what to say.

“Yeah and she’d snap you like a twig, and no one would find the body.” That made him gulp, and he began to sweat. 

“Dude just saying your mom is hot!” he backed off and went to try and go talk to his dad.

Superboy looked to Ivan. “Backup?” he whispers, and Robin smirks.

“Not that you need it,” he pats him on the shoulder. They observe an altercation between two of the ice villains, and use the rumble to leave the room and be alone. He could see a heat source coming from the flower.

“Ivan?” he pointed at the flower.

“Hey, glad to see you two are getting along fine.” The voice came from the flower.

“Have you figured anything out yet?” Robin asked.

“Yeah the ice villains are planning something but I don’t know what.” He focused on the flower. “Will he be safe with you?”

“Of course so long as I’m with him he’s got my powers.”

“I’ll be fine, no need to worry.” They wanted to kiss but couldn’t break cover, so Ivan created a flower for them, Robin kissed the bud and gave it to him. “See ya around Terror.”

“Yeah see ya.” He brought the flower to his lips and what’s more the flower even had Robin’s scent. His mind focused as Icicle came back to him.

“Listen up Tommy since your cool and all I’m gonna show ya the ropes around here.”

“You ain’t been here before, ya might hang me with those ropes.”

“It’s the same in any prison you always pay respects to the top dog.” He led Superboy to where a bunch of the ice villains were chilling out, surrounded by big muscle. “There he is the big dog my dad Icicle Sr.”

“That’s your pa?” he said doing his best to keep his cover. “Yeah it’s tough living under your old ma’s shadow. They move closer and one of the cons tackles the ice villain. Superboy steps in and knocks the dude out cold, the others stepped up and Conner was worried he’d have to fight them all. One of the guards could have stopped it but chose to sit back and watch.

They got a few hits in before he tossed them off him then Icicle Sr. stepped in and called off the fight. “The kids got guts I respect that. More than more own son has shown.”

“Good to see you to pop.” He leaves Superboy alone again to talk with the others. Sadly Superboy got stuck in a group session with a few other villains and to his joy Ivan/Robin. What was annoying was Dr. Strange. 

Miss Martian was using their cover to poke out his issues with his dad. She was such a busy body trying to force a perfect picture world. “He doesn’t have to be his dad if he doesn’t want to. Maybe he’ll be even greater than him, better than him in other ways.” Robin snapped, but Ivan was crying. ‘No don’t draw attention to us.’

“Well Ivan in your time here you rarely say a word this is progress, since we are talking about father’s I heard you recently learned who your father is.” Robin and Superboy said nothing, but both were confused and concerned. “It’s no secret you are a clone of Poison Ivy, I hear she’s quite disappointed with you, but the real mystery is who was the male dna she used to clone you.”

He carried on keeping a sharp eye on him. “There are rumors that you know who your father is, and even turned to him for help, but instead of helping you he cast you aside like a monster.”

‘That’s not true.’

“But really what could you expect one look at your file and people would know what you are. You left your mother who created you gave you life and power and you ran away. You chased your freedom and tried to be a normal guy even fell in love, the guy you loved didn’t care that you were deadly plant, and even tried working through it but in the end your true nature came out and you killed him.”

‘Shut up!’

“Your file has labeled you a man eater, you turned your back on your mother and sold her out. She probably hates you now. You have a father who wants nothing to do with you, a mother who has disowned you and the only man you loved you killed. The details are kept tight but I can only guess what you did to be called a man eater right? Go ahead let it out, you’ll only be able to heal after you admit what you did.” He couldn’t see a physical change so he kept pushing. “Tell me what you did to that poor boy who’s only crime was falling in love with you.”

‘Leave now!’ Robin bolted up and sprang from the room. 

“Ah progress, little by little he will open up.” Superboy wanted to punch this guy.

Robin cupped Ivan. “I do not like that man.” He says.

“I’m sorry he brought up all that stuff because of me.”

“You were standing up for your boyfriend, no need to apologize.”

“About what he says, I remember you said you hurt someone and you felt guilty.”

“He tried to save me and when things got bad I ran to spare him. He came after me telling me it would be okay, but it wasn’t. I hurt the only man I loved, his blood will forever be on my hands.”

“Thank you for sharing that with me, I know it must hurt.”

“It does, but I’m happy to see a clone can find love, and I know he won’t ever hurt you.” Ivan says and Robin smiled.

“Yeah.” He says, but found himself curious. ‘Is his dad who I think it is.’

“Hurry we have book detail we gotta deliver books to the inmates.” Ivan explained.

New jump suits were handed out, and to make things worse they knew something was going down, but if they acted too soon they’d be unable to find out how they are gonna break out, and risk them trying again. So they had to sit tight and wait.

Icicle Sr. corned Robin/Ivan and demanded they deliver a book to Frost. They agreed and knew things were going down. Since Ivan was known as a man eater and only had a taste for men, he had special permission to access the female wing if only to do his job and deliver and collect books. Still it was just what they needed, as soon as the book was delivered things began to be set in motion.

To be continued


	3. Chap 3 It’s on and Blood Ties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Chap 3 It’s on and Blood Ties

The powers were turned back on, and the criminals began taking out the guards. Their plan was simple have the ice villains break down the armored walls one by one by freezing and using the power houses to smack it down. The warden was captured and being held as a hostage.

Robin saw everything go from bad to worse as Killer Frost went to ice one of the female officers. Megan broke character and stopped the assault using her powers. ‘Robin you have access to my powers, use these!’ Ivan created literal vine whips, which he used to knock out some of the female criminals.

“Ivan what do you think you are doing! We are busting out of here and you try to play the good guy!” Killer Frost snapped.

“I’m not playing the good guy Ivan is a good guy!” Robin snapped. “Megan go help the warden, I’ll deal with this.” She did, and went to go help Waller. Robin used the vine whips to take out more criminals.

“You foolish flower boy you can’t beat ice!” she tried to freeze them.

“Robin look out!” the flower shot acid from the bud and cancelled out the ice attack. “Cover is over, no going back now.” The flower changed back into Ivan. He handed Robin some small green bulbs. “Use these they can work as explosives and the whips will obey your commands hurry we cannot allow them to escape.”

“Traitor!” she blasted him with ice, he countered with acid. “What?”

“It is a tasteless attack but the acid I create is powerful enough to dissolve bones, your ice powers can’t compete.”

“We’ll see!” so the clash of acid and ice began.

-x-

Megan got to the warden and helped her escape with her mental powers she was cleaning out the muscle heads. “Let’s turn their collars back on fast and put an end to this.”

“Right!” they made their way back to the office.

“But Warden the prison is running wild even with the Miss Martian how will we get there.” Strange spoke, he wasn’t liking this the light’s plan was falling apart.

“We’ll be fine, because I already have my ace in the whole.”

-x-

It was true one by one seeds began to bloom sprouting large vines from the prison cells, they snaked out and began grabbing convicts one by one.

-x-

“The moment Ivan came to this prison I realized there was a chance to have a secondary fail safe should any issues arrive, this is a high level prison with many dangerous criminals, but what if one of my guards was turned tempted by money or power or even threatened and that caused him to lose their judgment what if they smuggled something in that would prove dangerous, well then we’d have our ace in the hole.”

“Ivan?”

“Yes, with his talent and job in the prison he had access to every room and cell we have and each day he left something behind. Their biggest mistake was turning off the collars now his powers are active and these criminals will never escape.” As they walked down the hall more and more plants grabbed the guys who were in their way.

-x-

The collars were turned back on and their plans fell through. Superboy was worried about Robin and was working his way to the woman’s side of the prison. “We got a problem that bastard Ivan has doomed us all.” Freeze snapped. More plant vines began to grow and grab the knocked out convicts. The ice villains were on full assault trying to ice the vines to keep them at bay.

-x-

With Robin and Ivan working together they managed to stop the girl side, and when Superboy burst in he hugged Robin tight. “I was so worried.”

“I’m fine,” he says smiling. The two kiss and Icicle’s jaw drops.

“Wait a minute your gay?!” he gasps, looking around he saw all the prisoners being recaptured. “Oh man my dad’s gonna kill me.”

“Ehh don’t worry about it, odds are your dad’s gonna hate me more than you.” Ivan pats him on the shoulder, giving him a “there there” tap.

“Ivan won’t you be in trouble?”

“Oh yeah he will, before we just ignored ya, but now your ass is toast!” Frost was bound by plants, even if she tried to freeze them she’d just ice herself in the process. “You could have had your freedom what were you thinking!”

“I was thinking I am not a bad person, I belong behind bars because I’m dangerous. I have done horrible things and I am sorry for them. I belong here as do you, you’ve hurt people and you think you deserve your freedom. Maybe you were dealt a bad hand maybe if circumstances were different you wouldn’t be here but what’s done is done maybe instead of blaming others blame yourself and repent for what you’ve done!” 

Megan swooped through the prison reattaching collars and binding the powers of the inmates. Even now she still didn’t see that Superboy’s heart belonged to another. The last collar was to be placed on Ivan. “Ivan use your power to escape.” Superboy says shocking Robin.

“Superboy?!” he gasps.

“What he’s not like the others he actually is sorry for what he’s done and wouldn’t do it again. You shouldn’t be stuck here, they’ll kill you.” 

“I know, but your wrong about one thing I have done it again. That night at the hotel agents attacked, I stopped them myself but I devoured them. Good reasons or bad I still kill I can’t change what I am, eventually the hunger comes and the darkest part of me comes out. I can’t control it, that’s what I tried telling him he believed in me and I let him down.” He smiled at them both. “I am happy to be alive, but I must atone for my sins and being locked away protects people.”

Ivan moved up to Superboy. “Take care of Robin, and listen my case and yours are very different. Be happy and cherish the one you love always.” The clone nodded, he looked to Robin. “You were pretty kick but with those whips, consider this a gift.” He took the vines and they became seeds he used a drop of Robin’s blood to make them react and he shifted them into two green bracelets. “These will only work for you, their yours whenever you need a little flower power.” 

“Thanks Ivan.” He slipped the bracelets on.

“Good bye you two it was great seeing you again.” He put the collar back on and went to his cell. Someone trashed his pictures destroying all but the one he kept on him at all times, the one of Wayne manor.

“I still feel bad, he helped us and we can’t help him.”

“Yeah…” Robin was deep in thought. The mission was over, somehow the Riddler did escape. Amanda Waller was taken off as head of the prison, but the case presented showed that the staff could have been compromised. She was charged with the task of creating a new prison one with unique personnel, one crafted to permanently lock away criminals to dangerous for society as many of these creeps were proving to be.

“So what now, thanks to that kid both the break out and the light failed Amanda Waller was to be taken out completely, but they found our inside guys and put them under arrest as well.”

“Yes, it is troubling but only a small matter, because as much as we hate to admit it we need Poison Ivy for our next plan, but she can be difficult and dangerous but so long as we have her son she’ll behave, but once we no longer need her that brat dies.”

-x-

Robin went to Batman. “Bruce is Ivan your…”

“Does it matter?” he cut him off.

“Can’t you do something for him a drug or serum anything?”

“Nothing can be done. Like Ivy curing him despite how much they want to be isn’t possible”

“Great just great.” He went to work out his frustration, and Batman sighed. He went over to the computer and brought up a picture of Ivy.

“Why did you do this?” he says. “Why did you create someone who’d be forced to suffer as you do?”

-x-

End Hand of Terror  
To be continued in Hand of Clay


End file.
